Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Deleted Scene/The Unidentified Clip - (A-Counting We Will Go! (video) - DVD)
BJ: What word rhymes with name? *Riff: I've got it. Game! *Barney: How about a Counting game show? *Kids: We do! *Barney: Now, here we go! *Male Announcer: Ladies and gentleman, girls and boys! It's time to play your Fun & Number Games "Name That Counting" *(audience cheering) *Male Announcer: It's Time for Say Hello to your Special Friends and Here's your host the Counting Game...BARNEY THE DINOSAUR! *Audience: (Yelling) *Barney: Ho-Oh! It's is Was Me! *(audience cheering) *Barney: Hello Eveyone. *(audience cheering) *Barney: and Welcome to "Name That Counting" The show wants to guess "With Fun For Children The All Ages" YAY! *(audience cheering) *Barney: And now, here's the hosts and hostess...BJ, Riff and Baby Bop! *BJ: Thanks, Barney! *Riff: Today we are playing "Name That Counting to Have." *Baby Bop: Here come our contestants...Natalia, Grace, Skye, Gavin, Nick, Emma and Mom *Josha: YAY! *Grandma: YAY! *Josha and Grandma: YAY! *Barney: Alright. What rhymes with cat? *Emma: Hat! *Barney: That's right, Emma. Cat rhymes with hat! Here's another one. What rhymes with bug? Emma? *Emma: Yes, Barney. Bug rhymes with jug. *Riff: You're correct! UG words. *Baby Bop: Now, what rhymes with pig? Emma? *Gavin: Pig rhymes with wig. *BJ: You're right! Here's another word. *Barney: What rhymes with frog? *Grace: I knew it! It's log! *Riff: That's right, Emma. You've get a point! *Baby Bop: Barney, can we do more? *Barney: Aw, sure! What rhymes with man? Grace, what rhymes with man? *Grace: Man rhymes with van. *Barney: Exactly! Those rhymes with A and N words! *Riff: Okay. What rhymes with pin? *Natalia: Win. Pin rhymes with win. *Barney: Correct! *BJ: What rhymes with sing? *Baby Bop: I Fuck You, You Fuck Me! *Skye: Sing rhymes with king. *Riff: You're great! You can have a point. *Baby Bop: Here's the next word. What rhymes with rock? Yes, Nick? *Nick: That's clock! *Barney: I think you're right! Rock rhymes with clock. Now, what rhymes with star? Emma? *Emma: It's far. *Barney: Excellent choice! You've got a point! *BJ: What rhymes with vet? *Emma: Wet. *Baby Bop: You've got it! *Riff: Now Emma what rhymes with snail? *Grace: It's mail! *BJ: Cool! Snail rhymes with mail. *Barney: It's your turn, Emma. What rhymes with map? *Emma: Map rhymes with tap. *Baby Bop: Very good. Okay, Skye. What rhymes with fear? *Skye: It's near. *Riff: Wowzer! You also got a point. *Emma: Can I go next? *Nick: Sure. How about me? *Grace: Or me? *Kids: Or me? *BJ: Or me? *Baby Bop: Or me! *Riff: Or me too! *Barney: Yep. What rhymes with bike? *Grace: Hike. *BJ: Great, suggestion! *Baby Bop: Okay, Skye. What rhymes with street? *Emma: Feet! *Riff: Your so Tippity Top! *Barney: Now, Emma, you're next. What rhymes with shed? *Emma: Shed rhymes with bed. *Riff: You're good at this. *Baby Bop: Okay, Emma. What rhymes with kick? *Emma: Kick rhymes with trick. *Barney: You're doing great! Skye, what rhymes with truck? *Grace: I guessed that, Barney. Duck. *(duck quacks) *Baby Bop: What rhymes with pot? *Emma: Pot rhymes with dot. *BJ: You're awesome! *Barney: Here's one more. What rhymes with wall? *Grace: It's call. *Riff: Yeah. Wall rhymes with call. *BJ: Let's Have of New Year Eve Countdown. *Barney: Okay. Say it With Me. *All: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3 2, 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!! *(confetti pop) *(Balloon drop Down) *All: (Yelling) *Barney: Yay! *BJ: Whoa! *Baby Bop: Yahoo! *Riff: Yay! *Barney: Yes. You've got all your points. Everybody hold on to your cards! *Riff: Three Cheer for Barney!. *Baby Bop and Grace: Hip-Hip!. *All: HOORAY! *Barney: Oh! *BJ: Hip-Hip. *All: HOORAY! *BJ: Hip-Hip. *All: HOORAY! *BJ: Well, that's it for today's game of "Name That Counting" Starring... *Barney: Me. *Josha: Yay! *Grandma: Yay! *Baby Bop, BJ and Riff: And hosts and hostess. *Barney, BJ, Riff, Baby Bop and Kids: "Name That Counting". *All: Yay! (audience balloon drop clapped, Yelling, Screaming and cheered) Yahoo! *Barney: WHOA! (Falling Down) Boom. *Audience: Oh! (laughing). *Barney: What, I Say "Name That Counting" Not Me. *BJ: Cry *Barney, Kids, Baby Bop and Riff: Cry *All: Cry (crying) Wahhhha! *Barney: I Love Match!. *BJ: Yes! (crying) Wah! *Barney: I Would Not Match *Baby Bop: Help Oh My *BJ: (crying) Oh Quick Somebody Change Me *Riff: (crying) I Want My Mommy, I Want A Go Home. *Barney: this is not good. *Riff: I Say Counting game show are not me.! *BJ and Baby Bop: So Do I!. *Kids: WHOA! (Falling down) Boom. *Barney: Wow! What a fun game show. *Baby Bop: Counting game shows are so much fun! *BJ: I like Count. *Grace: Can I count a word, Emma? *Emma: Oh, sure. *BJ: What are you guys, doing? *Riff: And now I am with Barney and his friends, the fun would never ends. When the help is on the way, today is NUMBER day! *All: (cheering, Screaming and Yelling) Yay! *Baby Bop: You did it, Riff! *Barney and BJ: Way to go! *Riff: I did speak in Count! *Barney: You're doing a great job at Count, Riff. So, let's say the last Number together! *Riff: Here we go! *Grace: 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 *Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, Riff and the Kids: And now we are together with family and Babies the fun would've never end. We make up poems, poetry and Number, for the fun it is having a really great time! *Grace: Now it's time for Bubble Gum Birthday cake! *All: Yay! *Barney: It's cake time! *Nick: But, Barney? How can you light the candles? *Barney: Well, I can that care of that. *(Barney uses magic to light the candles with 23 tiny flames) *Barney and Kids: Yay! *BJ: Yay! *Barney: Don't forget to make a wish and blow out the candles. *Natalia: Hum. I Kown I Got My Wish. You Can Help Us To. 1-2-3! GO! *(All blows out the candles) *All: (cheered) YAY! *(the balloons dropped down) *All: (yelling) *Barney: Ho ho! YAY! *Grace: Very good! *Skye: Can we take a Counting Party picture for us? *Barney: That's a Super-Dee-Duper idea! *Grace: You can get your camera. *Emma: Where is it? *Barney: I've got it! *BJ: You can just push this button! *Barney: Alright. *Riff: Come on, Barney! *Barney: Okay, friends gather around the picture before the camera takes it. *Kids: Okay. *Barney: Great! *BJ: Everybody ready? *Riff: Ready! *Baby Bop: Ready! *Riff: Come On Barney *Barney: Okay *Baby Bop: Come on. *Barney: 1-2-3...say "Counting Time!" *All: "Counting Time!" *(flash) *Natalia: What a great picture. *Grace: I would really love to put it on a frame. *Barney: We can have a real frame right here. *(the kids exclaimed) *Emma: Thanks for the fun day in Counting day. *Kids: Me too. *Barney: Counting 23 Birthday in 1996, 1998 and 2008 for 18 B-day day is a lot of fun! *BJ: So do we. *Baby Bop: Yes. *Riff: Me Too. *Baby Bop: Me 3 *BJ: Me 4 *Barney: Me 5 (falling down) WHOA! Boom. *Kids: (laughing) *Barney: What, I Say "5 It's The Number" Not Me!. *Riff: I Love Mippity Match. *BJ: WHAT *Baby Bop: Yet! *BJ: Cry *Riff and Kids: Cry *Barney and Baby Bop: Cry *Barney: Baby Bop *Baby Bop: BJ *BJ: Riff *Riff: Barney *Barney: Yeah! *Kids: (falling down) WHOA! *Riff: Ready Your Not. Here We GO! *All: WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA! *Kids: (screaming and yelling) *Baby Bop: (screaming and yelling) *Riff: (laughs screaming and yelling) *Barney: I Hate You. Inside_The_Caboose.jpg Category:Bloopers Category:2010 Bloopers Category:Barney Outtakes / Bloopers Category:Season 14 Bloopers Category:Barney Outtakes / Bloopers Season 14 Home Video Category:TV Specials Bloopers